1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cart in the form of a stroller constructed in a manner to be ganged, in front-to-rear relatively displaced, tandem relation, for storage and transport and with the carts further constructed in a manner such that a third cart may be stored and transported in inverted ganged relation with tandem gang carts, with the inverted normally upstanding back of the third cart disposed between the upstanding backs of the tandem ganged carts.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of carts heretofore have been provided including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention and some carts which are designed for tandem ganged compact storage and transport. Examples of the previously known forms of carts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,572,780, 2,815,220, 3,112,121, 3,217,839, 3,524,655 and 3,734,526. However, these previously known forms of carts do not include carts which also may be arranged ganged tandem relation with alternate carts inverted relative to each other.